


Road Head

by Impalababycakes



Series: Wincest Mini Fics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banter, Bottom!Sam, Car Sex, M/M, PORN gifs, Public Sex, Season 1, Wincest - Freeform, blowjob, gif fic, gifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 00:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impalababycakes/pseuds/Impalababycakes
Summary: Sam gives Dean a blowjob and gets a little too cocky for his own good and that results with his ass getting bent over the hood.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester
Series: Wincest Mini Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549594
Comments: 1
Kudos: 127





	Road Head

Sam unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned forward, he reached out to take ahold of Dean's soft, throbbing length, running his cheek along the shaft until he pulls up and meets the tip. 

He presses his lips to the head of the cock, hollowing out his cheeks so they're free of air, now he can suck him.

The younger brother murmurs and Dean's not sure why, but it sounds like a complaint. However, Dean is much too distracted by whatever Sam's fucking _tongue_ is doing right now.

"Dude You're—" Dean gasps. "Y'know you can't get inside, right?" 

Dean's reminder is like him saying the door's locked and wont open, but these Winchesters have picks and they kick in doors, that doesn't stop them. And the small hole wont stop Sam either.

Dean whines, feeling the sloppy wetness of Sam's tongue push into the slit.

 _Oh fuck, Oh, oh fuck._ Dean rutted, cock shoving into Sam's teeth he's bucking up hard, convincing himself maybe Sam _could_ get a little sliver inside. And Sam does, because he's just _that_ awesome. 

Feeling Sam's hot tongue dip into his cock makes Dean jerk against the leather seat, and his eyes roll back because Sam is _still_ pushing. _Fuck, what is he doing?_

"S-Sammy mph, could you just put the- the-" Dean's eyes snap shut, squirming and he buries his fingers into Sam's mess of brown hair. "W-Whole thing in? You gotta be this much of a fuckin' tease?" Dean groans.

Sam lifts his head. 

"Oh, now why did you do _THAT_ for?" Dean sulks.

"You're talking to me, am I supposed to-" 

"Just nod your friggin head or do that humming thing!" Dean grumbles, waving his hands around. "And actually- I don't know, _go down on me this time_." 

"Then it'll be over." 

"What? N-No! I can hold out! I'm good for it!" Dean urges. 

"Sure, Dean." Sam sighs. 

"Think I'm some teenager? No, I _can_ hold out!" 

"You are like a teenager, actually. Look—all I'm saying is I want to be down here for a little while."

"Then you _take your time,_ Sammy." Dean rolls his eyes. "But I'll bet you if you did the whole—" Dean inhales sharply to demonstrate a suction. "I'd take longer." 

"Fine, I'll bet _you_." Sam grins and incloses his fingers around Dean's cock, giving it a few small strokes, then guided it back to his lips. 

As Sam bends further down, his shirt falls, exposing his hips. Dean hooks his wrist into the clothing, towing it up Sam's ribs, revealing more skin. 

Dean smoothes out Sam's back with his hand, Sam leans into his brother's touch like a kitten, he loves the rough palm gliding its way across his skin. 

Dean traces a finger around the shell of his brother's ear, with his other hand he grips the steering wheel and braces himself for the wet, tight, heat of his brother's throat.

Sam hums around the length, letting that sweet cock slide passed his lips. "Dmm..." He moans Dean's name as he takes in his taste and smell. Musky...

"S...Sam!" Dean gasps. 

Dean's eyes snap shut, breath heating his window. He doesn't know where to put his hands, so his left stays with a death grip on the steering wheel, while his right works Sam's bangs out of his face so he can see him. 

"E-Easy, alright?" Dean bites down on his bottom lip, shifting in his seat.

Sam is down there to make a point, and as he feeds the cock deeper into his mouth, it reaches the back of his throat and he's suffocating at his brother's hip. 

"How are you breathing like that?" Dean's hand leaves the steering wheel and instead he tries to grip glass, but all he manages to do is smear the window, the cold melting with his wandering fingers. 

Sam tilts his head to look at Dean, smirking around Dean's cock, and his whiskey shine eyes glare in the dark. They're telling Dean _I'm not._

The thought of Sam possibly suffocating from his skin is salacious to Dean. Sam's such an attractive man it's hard to NOT think of everything he does as something to spill for. 

His lips, his mischievous glint in those eyes, his hips, his ass swaying as he bobs his head....

 _Sam in the embodiment of sex_.

And Sam didn't care that he couldn't breathe well for the time being. He didn't care that his brother is now pressing his hand at the back of his skull until his lips brush his balls. Fuck, he loves it. 

How could Dean even begin to explain the magnificence that is Sam's mouth? 

And Sam just _craved_ Dean's dick, took the man into his mouth like he was made to fit him, his throat and tongue easily molds to the size like clay. 

...Because Dean's cock _melts_ into the heat of Sam's mouth, the taste of his skin, the saltiness of his pre-cum taints his tongue.

...

And not long until his cock is twitching and he's seizing his brother by the brown locks of hair, grabbing a fist full and pulling but Sam won't budge, he wouldn't. 

"Off me! Dammit, Sam!" Dean pleads. "Please, I'm gonna—" 

_Know you are, so I'm staying right here until you do._ Sam hums. 

Dean shoves Sam and Sam takes his hand, pressing Dean's side against the corner of the impala, he can't move. He's forced to _feel_ this. 

Sam's mouth waters, swiping his tongue around the shaft, bucking his hips into the air because Dean is constant, it takes all his body strength to suck him down. And that's what Sam does. 

Dean's eyes dart from the road to Sam to the ceiling of the impala, he has no choice but to lay back and let the pleasure consume him. 

And the sound of Sam's hip and ribs rocking against the leather seat as he moves is soothing, but once his little brother is comfortable he slides his tongue along the underside of his cock and the slurping, suctioning noises and little hums warmed Dean's ears.

Except, that was his end. Sam bobs his head at a quick and steady pace, rolling his hips with a relentless rhythm that turned Dean into a panting mess.

A pit of warmth begins to coil inside of Dean. The sensation is eating him alive. The inexcusable vibrations reverberated through his shaft, earning a tightness in his balls; They both know he's close. 

"Sah- Sam! Fuc— Ugh!" Dean let out before he came undone, his thighs spread then snap shut. "Hah...Hah..."

Sam moans as his brother's hot orgasm drips down his throat, pulling off before he finishes.

He takes one of Dean's hands, and locks his fingers in between, pushing into his palm and using it as leverage to help himself up.

Sam catches what is leftover on his fingers when he slides the digits passed his lips, drawing them out with thin, white ribbons.

Dean shifts in his seat, partly pulling up his jeans, clearing his throat and looking anywhere that is not at Sam. 

Sam slumped back against his seat, spouting a grin, watching intently while Dean came down from his climax and gestures...

Dean stills a few to collect himself, then with a running attempt to take away the reality that he lost the bet...

  
  
He adds a witty —almost— provoking remark.   
  
Because downgrading Sam's performance will somehow make the situation less embarrassing and his little brother forget the gamble. 

But... Dean knows deep down that charm is undeniable and Sam still knew exactly what buttons to press to push him over the edge. He knew all too well. 

Sam sat beside his brother a few moments, not making a sound as he lets off a taunting glare while licking the cum off his fingers.   
  
Dean huffs in response, crossing his arms over his chest, displeased at the cocky little twerp sitting shotgun then adjusts the volume of the tape deck on the impala. 

"Uh— yeah, Dean. That's kind of the whole point." 

Sam replies, smile so white it's blinding Dean like the sun, this snarky bastard has it coming to him. 

"Hey, you just got lucky. I'm not that easy." Dean mutters. 

"Mmm..." The younger brother hums around his finger as he sucks it loudly to annoy Dean. "Sam—one Dean—zero.”

"What was that?" The older Winchester raises an eyebrow, shifting his back on the seat to face Sam. 

"You're too easy." Sam smirks, running his finger along his lips and kisses the tip. “Guess I won the bet. What was that? Two minutes? Less?” 

"You know what? Pop the hood, we'll see who's easy."

...

... So Dean went on in bending his little brother over inside the trunk and screwing him until his ass was pink and pulpy. 

Dean tugs on Sam’a hair, blowing him a flirty kiss from above. Sam yells over the sound of Dean crashing his hips into him.   
  
Sam can feel the size that keeps him open start to stiffen and he whines. He whines because he knows what’s coming. 

Dean calms his thrusts, pumping his cock into Sam’s ass, sweet and ready for his load, and as he’s pulling out a few drops escape down Sam’s cheek.   
  


He hums, giving his brother’s rib a soft smack. 

Dean wanted to tell his brother in his own special way that he did possess a certain gift, Sammy could make Dean cum in the matter of minutes with both holes. 

Sam also learned Dean was a sore loser and always gets the last word.


End file.
